A disk device, such as a magnetic disk device, comprises a magnetic disk, a spindle motor, a magnetic head, and a carriage assembly. The magnetic disk is provided in a base. The spindle motor drives the magnetic disk to rotate. The magnetic head reads/writes data from/to the magnetic disk. The carriage assembly supports the magnetic head to be freely movable in relation to the magnetic disk. The carriage assembly comprises an arm supported to be rotatable, and a suspension extending from the arm. A magnetic head is supported at a distal end of the suspension. The magnetic head comprises a slider attached to the suspension, and a head section provided on the slider. The head section is configured to comprise a reproduction element used for reproduction, and a recording element for recording.
The slider comprises a supporting surface (air bearing surface [ABS]) which faces a recording surface of the magnetic disk. When the magnetic disk device operates, airflow is produced between the rotating magnetic disk and the slider, and a force (positive pressure) which causes the slider to fly above the magnetic acts on the supporting surface, based on principle of air lubrication. By balancing the flying force and a head load, the slider flies up at a gap maintained from a recording surface of the magnetic disk.
In recent years, a slider comprising a center-rail-type ABS has been proposed as a slider for a magnetic head. This slider is designed such that a groove which guides airflow from an air inflow end to an air outflow side is provided along the center axis of the slider, to increase a pressure generated by a pad in the outflow side. In this manner, the characteristics of the slider are improved, e.g., flying height at reduced pressure and vibration of the slider due to sudden disturbance are reduced.
In the slider comprising a center-rail-type ABS, a flow rate of air collected in the groove increases to be greater owing to a structure of the slider when the slider is positioned in an intermediate peripheral area of a magnetic disk than when in an inner or outer peripheral area. Accordingly, the pressure generated by outflow pads increases to be higher, and the flying height of the slider therefore increases in the intermediate peripheral area of the magnetic disk. As a result, profiles of the flying height of the magnetic head at reduced pressure are difficult to be uniform between the inner, intermediate, and outer peripheral areas. Consequently, the flying height of the magnetic head varies depending on the radial position relative to the magnetic disk. Therefore, stable recording/reading characteristics are difficult to obtain.